The overall objectives of the research are to determine the number and nature of the proteins involved in axoplasmic transport and to gain insights into the reasons for, and mechanisms of, axoplasmic transport. We will make use of two-dimensional polyacrylamide gels to do mapping of radioactively-labeled proteins transported at different rates and in different kinds of nerve cells from frogs and rats. The role of axoplasmic transport in communicating intercellular trophic influences and in nerve regeneration will also be studied. Finally, the mechanism of axoplasmic transport and of selectivity in proteins being transported will be examined. Axoplasmic transport serves as an ideal model system for studying the active movement of molecules and organelles within cells. Such active movements of cellular materials constitute a basic life process necessary for assuring proper destination within the cell of proteins and other components. Such proper destinations are necessary for normal cell structure and function.